Afreport
=[ Silvalis Negotiations]= Mission Date: 09/01/2010 [ Brief:] Over this weekend there will be a two ongoing diplomatic missions Mission #1 : An ambassador an his entourage from the Silvalis empire will arrive on earth and will be treated by Brigadier Sir Alexander Kincaid and some of the government officials in London as is our custom. Mission #2 ; The SEF delegation (lead by Colonel Jospeh Modeski in my absence, with cultural advice from our anthropologists) will be taken to a Silvalis space station and entertained as is their custom. You should use this time to get as much information out of them as possible, and should enjoy their customs and find out how they and us can work closer together. Smart Dress is suggested as this is a diplomatic setting. We have agreed that neither groups will carry weaponry as this is a diplomatic mission. Also, you will be on a space station, so people who have been trained as Astronauts may have to give some assistance to those not used to space travel. [ Report:] We boarded the Silvalis craft in groups of four, and in the process of embarkation a Robot 'owned' by the Silvalis (subsequently nicknamed 'Robbie' by the SEF personnel) scanned everyone for weapons with any weapons found being removed and placed in the airlock to be spaced. With all personnel aboard the journey began. Several things became apparent after initial discussions with the crew of the vessel; the primary of those being that the vessel was a plant and that instead of engineers it had botanists. Part way into the journey, the vessel shuddered to a halt, and it was found that the pilot was gravely ill. Commander Gordon, Nicholas Cvjetkovich, and Allan Freeman were soon on the scene to give what assistance they could. They were hampered by the pilot's alien physiology and he subsequently died leaving the ship dead in space. Because of the link between the ship and her pilot it took the two SEF psychologists on the vessel to coax her out of her grief. Needing a pilot to move anywhere, she accepted Nick as a replacement for the deceased pilot and the ship resumed her journey to the space station that the delegation was to disembark to. However, it transpired that the ship and the space station did not see eye to eye after spat over a pilot transfer some years ago, so the Silvalis Ambassador and his retunue came aboard the vessel that we were on. After the initial greeting with Colonel Modeski, Dr. Freeman introduced the Ambassador to each member of the SEF delegation, then Colonel Modeski had a meeting wit hthe Ambassador prior to our meal. Throughout the meal Col. Molotov had the ear of the Ambassador and spent much of the time talking down Earth's position risking a problem with future talks. Dr. L. Waterhouse and Dr. Freeman interceded to redeem the people of Earth and the SEF while Col. Molotov was guided away. Later that evening the Ambassador collapsed, soon followed by Chief Tech Parker. Both had drunk from the same drinking vessel. Due to his out-of-character behaviour Col. Molotov was given a blood test, and tested for Naquadah levels. When his Naquadah level was higher than it should have been by a factor of more than 10 attempts were made by Dr. Freeman and Colonel Thorne to apprehend him. It was then that he revealed himself to be an agent of Sobek, and vanished from sight. Two Silvalis security officers oarded the vessel, and the SEF were charged with the murder of the pilot and the ambassador by the Silvalis people and given three hours to provide evidence of our innocence. during this time Chief Tech Parker devised a method by which the invisible agent of Sobek (at this time assumed to be an Ash'rak) could be detected. The method worked, but it was able to immobilise the SEF personnel and make his escape on the security vessel. Freeman ran to the vessel's cockpit and manned the secondary pilot seat whereupon Nick, who was already in the pilot's seat using the ships internal sensors to help locate the creature, and Freeman shot down the escaping Ash'rak using the vessel's defensive weaponry. In light of this act and the evidence collected by the SEF and analysed with expert precision by Dr. Tabitha Becker the Silvalis dropped the charges, but ordered that our delegation was to return to earth under the pilotage of Freeman and Cvjetkovich. They also provided a medic to attend to the 'modifications' made to Freeman and Cvjetkovich by the vessel. Upon their return to the Earth the Silvalis medic recommended a therapy course for Freeman and Cvjetkovich, and then returned with the Silvalis delegation on Earth aboard the vessel. signed by report writers: Dr. Allan Freeman ---- Back to SEF/10/Echo.18 Category:Event 18